Aviva Corcovado
Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew; she is a bio-mechanical engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts inventions, most notably the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Appearance Aviva is a young woman of average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, gray eyes (possibly with a greenish tinge), and tan skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In Octopus Wildkratticus, while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet purple wetsuit. Her beach outfit was a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelets, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is violet/purple. Personality Aviva is a strong leader and an active member of the crew. However, she can take competitions a little too seriously, and despite being tomboyishly beautiful, she can be stubborn, sassy, and arrogant, possibly due to her intelligence, but she does care about the well being of her crew and the animals they encounter, and she does not value her inventions over her crew-mates. Although often hard at work, she can sometimes be lazy and feel unmotivated. Abilities Aviva has professional bio-mechanical engineering skills; seeing as she was the original creator of the Creature Power Suits, and builds all of the team's nature-inspired inventions. She is also good at computers (seeing as she can hack into Zach's computer system), and can pilot the Tortuga when necessary. She does some field work. She can speak Spanish (due to her family roots) and is very good at badminton, though she usually destroys the plastic birdies. Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. *Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. *Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-display's. *She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her second and more fluent language, though she claims that Spanish is her second language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. ** Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in season 2 and season 3 onward, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her Creature Power Suit is rarely used however. * Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Disks use her voice. * Her favorite lemur's are mouse lemurs. * Aviva will, on some occasions, hug either Chris, Koki, or Jimmy when she's happy. Inventions * Almost all of the Wild Kratts' machinery and gadgets in the Tortuga were invented by Aviva. All primary members of the Wild Kratts team have a creature-pod that is their signature color. When they activate a Creature Power Suit, the color of the suit (despite the natural color of that animal) is that person's signature color. Aviva's creature-pod and creature is a dark pink or violet-purple. She created the Cheetah Racer with the cheetah's spots pattern and a racing suit to go with it. * Aviva designed and built the Creature Power Suits, claiming in it took her nearly a year to develop the prototypes. She also invents new ad-on's for the suits in hopes of improving there performance, such as the Ring Chip she builds in season three. * Her extendo Robot Arm has been damage quite a few times during its use. In season three, a Florida Panther swiped at it, causing it to malfunction. It was also trampled by a herd of stampeding bison. * By late season two, Aviva was revealed to have built an additional Creature Power Suit, apparently after borrowing Chris's Power Zuit in the episode Birds of a Feather. She first uses her creature power suit to activate Groundhog Powers, and later in season three to active Praying Mantis Powers. Her power suit color is violet purple. Quotes "I'll never doubt a platypus again." ''-''Aviva from Platypus Cafe "Ooh, I want a string of mummified parasites!" -Aviva in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus "Famous last words!" -Aviva in Octopus Wildkratticus "You did remember!" -Aviva in Quillber's Birthday Present Gallery Profiles_aviva-1-.jpg Aviva Corcovado Promocinal.png Aviva.png Untitled 0002 0004.jpg Wow by megamindroxanne-d6hgoks.png aviva.18.PNG Aviva with power suit.PNG|Aviva wearing her power suit aviva.02.PNG aviva.05Octopod.PNG Aviva.006.PNG aviva.09.PNG aviva.07.PNG aviva.11.PNG Aviva.01.PNG aviva.012.PNG aviva.19.PNG Aviva..png Aviva.22.png Aviva.caracal.miton.2.PNG Aviva.caracal.miton.PNG Aviva.spider.web.PNG Aviva.007.PNG aviva.23.PNG aviva.08.PNG Aviva Wild Kratts.png Tumblr miatl1beN11r4sajco1 400.gif MK+AC.png Aviva.15.PNG aviva-2.PNG Aviva-3.PNG Guess it's back to Normal Size for Aviva.png Whale-Power-suit.WK.03.PNG Aviva and Pelican.png Aviva and Lemur Bros.png Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.07.PNG Mom of a Croc-Wild Kratts.06.PNG Aviva (Wheater Coat).png Aviva with Beaver Teeth.png Aviva Smile.png|''With Your Teeth'' Aviva Watching Martin Slipping.png Martin and Cheetah Racer.png Aviva Kisses Plato.png Aviva and Dandelion.png Groundhog Aviva (Long Tooth).png|Aviva with over-toothy Groundhog Power aviva-4.PNG Aviva Amazed by Osprey.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.25.png Cheetah.racer.01.PNG aviva.6.PNG Aviva with Cheetah Disc.png Aviva wearing Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva wearing Chris's power suit Aviva with Creature Power Suit.png Aviva as a Little Girl.png Aviva with Disrupt-to Bot.png Aviva Laughing 2.png Aviva with Helmet.png Aviva with Blue Jay Disc.png Aviva Awake.png Groundhog Aviva (Fat).png|Groundhog Aviva about to hibernate Pirate Aviva.png|Aviva wearing a pirate outfit Aviva-Season2-1.PNG Aviva-Season2-2.PNG Croc.00264.2.PNG Praying.mantis.wildkratts.001.PNG Preying.mantis.wildkratts.002.PNG Aviva.Mantis.Power.PNG WK323 Praying-Mantis.png Croc.00177.PNG Croc.00311.PNG Croc-00051.WK.PNG TH 77.png TH 63.png TH 59.png TH 53.png TH 48.png TH 12.png Aviva with Owl Brothers.PNG Aviva.72.PNG Aviva-Bass Class.WK.PNG Aviva.73.PNG Aviva.77.PNG Aviva.78.PNG Aviva.74.PNG DON'T YOU SAY IT!.PNG|Dont you say it!! (toss like a girl) Aviva-Dazzy Eyes.PNG Aviva.75.PNG I saw that glow of light.PNG Octopus WildKratticus-A Seamonster.PNG Martin And Aviva Hug.PNG Octopus Wildkratticus-Its A New Species.PNG Octopus.wildkratts.014.5.PNG Maviva-WK.PNG Wk1466.png Aviva with Frog Disc.png Frog Measure.png Aviva.79.PNG Aviva.shadow.PNG AXm.PNG Aviva-Hot.Wild Kratts.PNG Prarrie Chicked-Wild Kratts.PNG Aviva-Prarrie Who.PNG Prarrie who-Wild Kratts1.PNG Aviva.21.PNG Koki-Aviva.PNG SotT 29.png SotT 28.png SotT 8.png Aviva-Wet Suit.PNG Aviva-Capture The Fishmobile.PNG Aviva Corcavado-Wild Kratts.PNG Sassy Aviva.png Untitled 184282.jpg bnhj.jpg CC 43.png CC 42.png CC 39.png CC 37.png CC 36.png CC 35.png CC 29.png CC 24.png CC 23.png CC 16.png Merry Creature Christmas.png Aviva and Chris Hug.png World's Greatest Scientist.png Untitled 286531.jpg Untitled 292925.jpg Untitled 292927.jpg Untitled 294896.jpg Untitled 331560.jpg Untitled 331561.jpg Untitled 333173.jpg Untitled 333179.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Main characters